Come Find Me
by Dearly Loveless
Summary: Shuichi has had it with Yuki and his apathy.


**Title:** Come Find Me  
**Author:** dearly loveless  
**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Pairing:** Yuki/Shuichi  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** R-ish  
**Word Count:** 964  
**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gravitation. Don't sue.  
**Summary:** Shuichi has had it with Yuki and his apathy.

**Note: **My apologies for the depressing ficlet. Just in the mood for this.  
**Warning:** Shuichi being drunk, some Shuichi OOC. Your typical Shuichi angsty-ness.

Shuichi really hated Yuki … with a passion. He hated the way he dressed, the way he smelled like tobacco day and night, the way he loved his laptop computer more than him. The purple-haired teenager hated how they had to break up at least once a month for Yuki to take out his negative energy. He hated how he was hopelessly in love with such an arrogant idiot.

But this time, he had enough. He would leave him. He'd show Yuki who the real boss was. He would never have to come back. So what if he would be an emotional mess for his entire lifetime? It would be better motivation for his music career anyways. He had decided to leave Yuki Eiri forever.

He wouldn't leave town, of course. No, it was his fault for being so in love with Yuki. Every damn thing was his fault. He just had to move on. Besides, he could move in with his parents. His mother would be delighted to have him over again—the overprotective middle-aged parent that she was.

Shuichi packed his things (took him _quite_ a while) and sat on the couch, deciding if he really wanted to go through with this. Yuki, unlike other times, hadn't kicked him out of the house; he had just simply left with his laptop to the local café—which was another spark on why things would unfold differently this time.

Shuichi was so surprised by his own attitude. He had not even cried this time; he hadn't pouted or acted childish at all. He was just simply disappointed. He felt so inhuman, though. Maybe it was just his denial, but he hardly even cared about what was going on with him emotionally.

He took the picture he had held dear all this while; it was the picture of their first date. What a fool he was… Carefully, the singer ripped the photo in half and placed both pieces on the coffee table. He then got to his feet, feeling slightly lightheaded as he boarded the elevator and left Yuki's apartment.

He cast one final look at the towering building in the mockingly beautiful sunset of Tokyo; he smiled and felt that he had put it all behind him now. Yuki had a deadline for his new novel and by any luck wouldn't even find out he was gone until midnight. Not that he would do anything.

"Good-bye … Yuki Eiri," Shuichi let the wind carry his whisper away from his own ears, letting it fly freely into the air. It when then when Shuichi cannot handle his tears anymore; he let them fall freely at their own expense.

He made it to a pub he did not recognize. He was determined on getting his every inch drunk.

Bear tasted terrible to him. And he loved it. He loved how it made him scrunch in disgust. For the first time, he wasn't sobbing loudly over the usual breakup. Well, it wasn't a usual breakup. Even the reason of their separation was unusual. Yuki was tired of him and he understood that. So what better reason for leaving?

By the time he had five bears and someone to get his mind off Yuki, Shuichi felt drunk enough to crash at the nearby motel. Drunkenly, and with some difficulty, he managed to sign his first and surname in a sloppy handwriting. The receptionist obviously recognized him, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just offered an inquisitive stare.

He and the older man he had just met went up to his assigned room. He let the other man unzip his pants and rip off his shirt. He let himself groan in ecstasy as he felt the older man inside of himself. He now knew what Yuki had said a long time ago about fame and money being the main motivation of those who slept with him. But Shuichi didn't care. This didn't even feel real.

"Could you go?" Shuichi sighed as he threw the other man off of himself. "This just isn't working. I'm sorry."

The other man, who was just two or so years older than Shuichi looked hurt. "Look I'm sorry," Shuichi said. "I shouldn't have. Hontoni gomenousai."

His head still spinning, he pulled the white sheet covers of the bed over his naked body.

This time he burst into tears and sobbed loudly until he was asleep.

It wasn't until sometime late in the night when he suddenly awoke, disturbed by the creak of the door hinges. In the doorway, there stood the last person he wanted to see: Yuki.

"What are you doing here?" Shuichi muttered angrily, though his voice still resembled a child's. He resented that. "How did you even find me here?"

"Why did you leave?" Yuki said, his tone calm and serene, as always.

"Why?" Shuichi scoffed, his anger surfacing now. "Because I'm done with being hurt by you. I don't _have _to do anything. I don't have to live with you just because of my emotions. I am done with feelings. You ever wonder how _I _feel every time we have an argument? Or do you take me as the stupid idiot I appear to be?"

Shuichi started sobbing loudly once more, although this time he couldn't control the noise he was making. And he resented that. Why was he so weak?

The oddest thing, then, happened. Shuichi felt Yuki's strong arms around himself as he continued crying. Shuichi could hear Yuki's fast-paced heartbeat.

"Idiot," Shuichi heard Yuki mutter into his hair. "I've been searching for you all night." Lifting Shuichi's chin, he gazed intensely into the younger boy's eyes before kissing him sensually on the lips.

"Put your clothes on," Yuki said after they pulled apart. "You're coming back home."


End file.
